


Don’t Forget About Me

by Emilia_Rowan



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Avalance offspring, F/F, Happy Ending, I have no idea what’s going to happen really, Second Generation, Supercorp offspring, Time Travel, future kids, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Rowan/pseuds/Emilia_Rowan
Summary: It starts with ripples instead of quakes, not enough for anyone to notice but enough to affect the future.OrThe second-generation Legends/Supergirl crossover that nobody asked for, including me, but my brain won’t shut up. No idea where this is going tbh





	Don’t Forget About Me

Aisling had imagined her first time more than once, but never had she imagined anything like this.

She stared at the sleeping woman curled up in bed beside her. Honey blonde hair lay in a halo around a freckled face, pale pink lips parted in soft breaths, and closed eyes hid icy blue eyes. Aisling ran her fingers through the ends of the blonde hair where soft curls flipped haphazardly against the gray sheets. She needed to go, Ash knew that, but she couldn’t bring herself to take the next step. A mixture of love and regret rose up in her throat, the taste a mix of sugar and copper.

The blonde beside her shifted in her sleep, drawing infinitesimally closer to Aisling’s warmth. Ash ran her fingers through the golden hair again.

“I love you, Emma Lance,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

Aisling stood at the edge of the bed. She had already dressed in her uniform, navy bodysuit under a crimson hooded cape that fastened around her neck. She looked down at her wrist where she had fastened the stolen Time Courier, its unfamiliar weight oddly noticeable in spite of her superhuman strength.

Tears filled Aisling’s eyes as she entered the coordinates into the courier. A bright white light appeared in front of her and a portal opened up to a different time and place. She glanced over her shoulder once more at the sleeping beauty still wrapped in gray sheets before stepping through the portal and letting it close behind her.

*****

Emma had imagined her first time more than once, but never had she imagined anything like this. She seethed with anger as she made her way to the bridge of the Waverider and blinked back tears from pale blue eyes. For a brief moment she had felt more alive than ever, and now she just wished she was dead.

“Gideon, status report,” she said as she came to the bridge.

“The ship is unable to travel due to heavy structural damage in the engine room and control panel,” the AI announced. “The ship can still be accessed via Time Courier.”

Emma nodded unnecessarily. She should’ve known Ash would make it impossible for her to follow her quickly. She wasn’t stranded— others could still board the ship— but she couldn’t chase the other woman down.

“Gideon, can you trace the location of my Time Courier?” She asked, but she already knew the answer.

“I’m afraid your Courier’s tracking system has been disabled,” Gideon replied.

Emma nodded. Of course it had. Ash had seen her do that multiple times when they were teenagers up to no good. But that was before… Emma blinked and swallowed hard, refusing to let her mind go down that path. She had been deceived, she should be furious, not some simpering mess.

A bright white light lit up the bridge and Emma felt her heart leap into her throat, only to sink back down as two figures emerged from the portal. Normally she would be thrilled to see her mothers, but she had been hoping a different person would emerge from the portal.

Sara Lance noticed the damage to her ship first— Emma could see the expression change on her face. Sara’s eyes, the same shade as her daughter’s, flickered from the busted control panel screens to the slightly-melted Captain’s chair before she turned her gaze to her daughter. The muscle in Sara’s jaw clenched and Emma swallowed hard, expecting the worst. Unbidden tears welled up in her eyes as fear and panic suddenly flooded her chest. Sara saw the change and responded in kind, dropping her wife’s hand, stepping forward slightly, and opening her arms.

“Mama,” Emma whimpered, practically flying into her mother’s embrace.

“Emmy what…” Ava’s voice said behind her but Emma could feel Sara reach out, stopping the words before the other woman could finish. After a moment Ava’s arms wrapped around her wife and their daughter and Emma simply cried between them.

“I screwed up,” Emma murmured finally. “I thought she loved me.”

“Who?” Sara asked, pulling back to look at her daughter. “Ash? Of course she loves you, Emmy, anyone with eyes can see she’s head over boots for you.”

Emma snorted. “Yeah, well, when you love someone you don’t sleep with them just so you can steal from them.”

She felt Ava stiffen behind her and Sara’s face transformed into the placid mask she wore while she processed complicated emotions. Emma bit her lip— that wasn’t exactly the way she envisioned telling her mothers she had lost her virginity. Hell, she hadn’t really intended to tell them anything, they were smart women, it would’ve been awkward enough when they figured it out.

“What did she steal?” Ava asked.

Emma swallowed hard. “My Time Courier. And she turned off the tracking feature.”

Sara raised a brow as if to say “and I wonder where she learned to do that?” But she didn’t say it out loud, and Emma was grateful for that.

Ava sighed. “So she’s gone to some unknown time and place—“

“Don’t forget universe, Emmy’s Courier was one of the prototypes to travel between the different universes as well,” Sara interjected.

Emma groaned and laid her head back against Ava’s shoulder. Their golden locks blended together as the taller woman bent and pressed a kiss to her daughter’s temple.

“We’re going to figure this out,” Ava assured her. “We’re going to track her down and get her back to you, and I’m sure she has her reasons for doing whatever she’s done.”

Emma sniffed, blinking back tears again. “I just feel so stupid.”

“Love is never stupid, Em, trust me,” Sara said with certainty. “You two love each other just like your mom and I love each other and just like Ash’s moms love each other. You’ll figure this out. And we’ll be right here with you every step of the way. You’re not alone in this, little dove.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is all I have of this so far. I normally outline stories and I don’t even have one for this but my brain WILL NOT SHUT UP. Not sure where it’s going, but I do love the idea of second generation Supercorp and AvaLance girls. Please comment with input and ideas, I might use them, my brain is a strange thing.
> 
> And in the process of making multiple chapters I somehow deleted the comments... it takes skills to screw up this much


End file.
